True light and hope
by AspiringWriterGirl
Summary: Kari has gone on a trip across various countries but a chain of strange events make her wonder if she should have stayed in Highton view terrace
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer = I don't own Digimon

Note: I'm trying an idea I had before again, sorry! Let' hope this is a little more realistic :L

**Background: **After finishing high school Kari Kamiya has planned to go travelling through China, Thailand, Malaysia and Hawaii with Gatomon as a gap year, our story begins at the airport where Kari and Gatomon are getting ready to leave for Hong Kong, all of the digidestined that she has shared an adventure with have come to see her off.

**Kari Kamiya**

I have been waiting so long to go, not that I want to leave everyone behind but I have had this trip planned for ages. Here I am at the airport yet part of me just doesn't really want to go.

"Come on Kari, they just said that they wanted you to go and board, now now, don't worry. Everything will be just fine." My mum asked cupping my face in her hands.

"Oh mum, what am I going to do without you?" I asked throwing my arms around her, she squeezed me tight and wiped a tear from her eye as she let go. "Now who is the one who's crying mum?" Dad hugged mum tightly, smiling at me. My brother Tai was next to say goodbye, he had taken the day off of his work to come and see me off.

"Kari, go have some fun, enjoy yourself and take care. And I'm sure we all look forward to you getting back." Tai paused and held me tightly. "Don't forget to write." He ruffled my hair as I turned to the other digidestined. Yolei stepped forwards and took my hands in hers.

"Now I want to hear all about your adventures in China, Hawaii and everywhere you go. I'm so excited for you!" She beamed at me with wide eyes.

"I will Yolei, don't worry. I'll probably take a million pictures for you, all of you."

"And you can bring me back something Kari, something pretty!" Squealed Mimi as she peered over Sora's shoulder.

"You can count on me Mimi." I replied. One by one, each of the other digidestined said their goodbyes. But there was one person that I had anticipated being here to see me off. As I said goodbye to Matt I pulled him nearer. "Where is T.K? He said he'd be here to see me off."

"I don't know Kari, he said he'd be here too. Hopefully he'll get here in time."

"Well, I hope so too." I murmured, T.K would never forgive me if I didn't say goodbye. And I wasn't going to. T.K was my friend. Over on the speakers I heard a message I thought wasn't going to be said for a while, don't worry, it wasn't a surprise

"This is the last call for the flight to Hong Kong. Can all passengers please prepare to board the plane."

I wasn't going to be able to say bye to T.K, that was one of the last things that I didn't want to do. But I had to go, I had to go to Hong Kong, I had put a lot of time, and money into this trip. I'm sure that T.K will understand. I took my smaller suitcase with me and waved my last goodbye to my family and close friends. As I walked along the pathway I noticed all the other passengers going to their chosen destinations. Now it was time for me to go to mine.

**Takeru Takaishi (T.K)**

I sprinted through the airport, I knew I was later, I hadn't prepared for so much traffic. It was so unlike me to be late. I bumped into tourists and knocked out suitcases on my way. I even tripped over randomly in the middle of the airport. There's no way her plane has left just yet. There can't be. I ran until I finally met up with the others who had to come to see Kari off.

"Where is she? I'm too late, aren't I?" I asked looking at all of the other digidestined.

"I'm sorry T.K, you just missed her." Tai replied putting a hand on my shoulder.

"But you can always send her a message on the D-Terminal. She'll probably check it every day whilst she's gone." Sora added in an attempt to reassure me.

"Yeah, I can do that, no problem." I added.

"T.K, what on earth took you so long to get here?"

"Traffic, my slow speed, my clumsy side, I don't know really." I shrugged my shoulder, my heart sank, but I couldn't possibly have helped it. On my way back to my car, Ken caught up with me.

"Don't worry about it T.K. She'll be back before you know it. I promise."

"I know Ken, but look at you, you finally asked Yolei out." I gently punched his shoulder.

"Well T.K, you know that was what I had planned to do. I mean you had plans as well didn't you? Weren't you going to tell Kari that-"

"Ken, how did you know about that?"

"I guessed, listen, we all know that you like Kari. Who knows, maybe it is just meant to be?" He smiled. "Come on, send her a message to her D-terminal. I'm positive that she'd appreciate it."

**Kari Kamiya**

Goodbye everyone, see you in two months.

It was a long and gruelling flight which I was grateful to be able to stretch my legs and be reunited with Gatomon who had been squished into my smaller suitcase in the overhead compartments. But when I finally arrived in Hong Kong I was welcomed by Jackie (one of Gennai's counterparts) and the Poi brothers who I was able to communicate much more efficiently with than when I last went to Hong Kong with Izzy. I then learnt that the oldest Poi brother was called Ji, the middle brother was called Piao and the youngest brother was called Sheng-Li. It was lovely to meet them again but I couldn't help but feel they were gawping at me, no change since I last saw them!

Jackie gave me a key to a tiny apartment in the centre of Hong Kong, just a five minute walk away from the day care or nursery that I would be working at for a little while. Outside the apartment the Poi brothers insisted on helping with my suitcases but I refused to let them help, that would just be mean so they just waited until I had brought my suitcases up to the apartment and had settled in.

In the apartment there was a small open plan kitchen with a breakfast bar to eat at and living space put together. A small bedroom was to the left side of the apartment with a bathroom on the right alongside a slightly larger bedroom.

"Well this is home for the next two weeks." I mumbled. Gatomon squeezed out of the smaller suitcase.

"But Kari, I'll be here too. To keep you company."

"Thank you for coming with me Gatomon, you know you could have stayed in the Digital world, I wouldn't have minded."

"Kari! I can't believe that you think I would even consider doing that. We are partners you know. Because of you I am able to digivolve to Angewomon with the crest of light and also to Magnadramon for the golden armour digi eggs when we battled against Cherubimon."

"Oh Gatomon, I know that, how could I forget. I still have the crest of light which I wear around my neck every single day even though everyone believes that the crests are useless."

"What's that noise Kari?" Gatomon's ears pricked and I could hear a quiet murmur.

"It's my D-terminal Gatomon! Maybe I've got an email from Mum or Tai, they probably want to know that I am okay and arrived safely. They can't survive for ten minutes without me." I pulled my D-terminal from my handbag and perched up at the breakfast bar.

"Okay, okay. So who is the message from?" Gatomon leapt up onto the breakfast bar.

"I won't get fussy at the fact that you are on the cooking surface Gatomon." I opened up the D-terminal and got about three emails already. The first one was from mum.

_Hi Kari, hope you are okay and safely in Hong Kong. Hope that the flight wasn't too bad. Your father, Tai and I miss you and love you very much, hugs and kisses. Mum xx_

"Ah mum. I love you to. The next one's from, Yolei."

_Lei Hao, or hello (I'm hoping that is the right language, I just looked it up on the internet, I wasn't going for accuracy, you know me!) I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay in Hong Kong and maybe I'll join you in Hawaii for your last week! Surprise! I didn't want to tell you before, I wanted to surprise you, I would have done so in Hawaii but I couldn't hold it in anymore. Looking forward to seeing you in Hawaii, your bestest DNA digivolving pals, Yolei and Hawkmon (and Ken too!) __ x_

"Yolei, I'm surprised you kept it a secret this long." I laughed. "And I believe the last message is from, Davis. Oh brother."

_Hi Kari, how's things in Beijing, just kidding, I know that you're in Hong Kong! Everyone misses you loads, enjoy yourself! Have fun, your pal Davis_

"Aww, Davis. You are so not funny. Gatomon?"

"What is it Kari?" Gatomon looked at me with her large and beautiful cat eyes.

"Do you think I should send T.K a message? To let him know I've arrived safely."

"Leave it for a little while Kari, you might as well unpack your stuff now." I heard a knock at the door.

"Gatomon!" I whispered. "I don't remember buzzing anyone into the building."

"Oh Kari, just open the door." Gatomon sighed diving into one of the bedrooms as I cautiously approached the door. I looked through the peephole before opening the door, I slowly opened the door and let it hit the hall.

"Oh, hi there." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: Chromate – Thank you for the correction there, I wasn't completely sure what it was so I just searched it (I know, that's a horrendous way of researching it) AmiraStarr – I think it was kinda just a good place for it to pause of stop, to be honest I don't really know what I want to happen _ Well, I have the vague outline

So enjoy!

**Takeru Takaishi (T.K)**

I waited for the door to open, some people just can't open a door quick enough. In my arms was a small bouquet of flowers, lilies of vibrant pinks and yellows. The door opened and I smiled.

"Hello there T.K, I was wondering when you would show up."

"Oh you know me Sora, here, for you." I added handing the flowers over to Sora.

"T.K. They're lovely." Sora sighed before hugging me tightly. She led me into her apartment and there are the large table was Matt, Tai, Izzy, Mimi and Joe. "Don't worry T.K, it doesn't matter that you are late." Sora gently elbowed me in the arms.

"Right, so how are you all?" I asked taking a seat between Tai and Mimi.

"Eh, I'm alright. I mean, I'm doing some work for the United Nations at the moment. Nothing too big. And I'm still playing soccer every week with friends, don't worry, I'm still the best player around guys!" Tai laughed.

"Yeah you are Tai… And I am going into space to walk on the moon." Matt said extremely sarcastically.

"You laugh Matt but you could."

"Come on Tai, yeah T.K, you know me, the Teenage Wolves haven't been getting much attention lately. I know. What about all the girls that chase you down the streets? It's not what I mean, that's not what I want. What I would like is for a little more bookings for concerts." Matt propped his elbow on the table.

"Sora, what about you? How are you?" I turned towards the kitchen where Sora was putting the meal in the oven.

"T.K, I am doing alright, I am actually creating a fashion blog whilst I am at university studying, so far, it is going unbelievably well, Mimi has been getting me into all of the latest fashion shows and catwalks. I couldn't have started it without her."

"Izzy?" I looked to Izzy, realising his hair was back to its large and spiky self yet styled neatly. "Not had a haircut lately."

"Yeah, well no I haven't had a haircut lately. I've been going on some expeditions to the digital world to do some extra research. Tentomon has been a great help and assistant. Hopefully I'll compile the information into my trusty old laptop. It is unbelievably rare for the digital gates to be open so much but I guess I have just been lucky, none of our digivices or D-3's have the ability to open the digital gates."

"Wow, that's extremely lucky. But only you could have so good timing, Joe, how are things at the hospital?" I turned towards Joe, who unlike Izzy, had had his hair cut unusually short, even shorter than it was when we first went to the digital world.

"It is going really, well. I'm positive I'll do well but I don't know, I feel really worried that I won't be able to do as well as Jim. I know, we can't be compared to siblings but I just have this niggling feeling that deep down I'll always be compared to Jim. But I am top of my class on the other hand."

"Well all people can ask of you is to do our best Joe, you mustn't be so hard on yourself. Mimi, how are things with you, I heard you got that photo shoot. How's the modelling going?" Sora squeezed Joe's shoulders and he tapped her hand.

"Thanks Sora, Mimi, yes, Mimi, how are things with you?" He smiled across the table to Mimi who was beside me.

"Oh, you know… Everything is going just fine. Business is good, the photo shoot was for some up and coming fashion industry. I mean, I enjoy doing it but it's not really what I want to do. I want to do something else with my life."

"Nothing else at all Mimi?" Joe tilted his head to one side.

"No way! I think I know what's going on here." Tai exclaimed, I was confused, he seemed to know what was going on yet it didn't feel like he was involved.

"Oh really Tai, so what do you think is going on here then?" Mimi snapped leaning across me, I felt myself leaning back a considerable amount.

"You went on a date with Izzy right, and Joe must have seen you in the restaurant, an up market restaurant as well. Now tell me, am I right?" Tai leaned closer towards Mimi resting his chin on the knuckles of his closed fist. Mimi went bright red and we all burst out laughing, Izzy ducked away shyly.

"Well if you must know, we were set up on a blind date, how was I to know that Izzy Izumi would be my mystery man." Mimi piped up. "But T.K Takaishi, how are you doing? I hear that you are working on a book at the moment."

"Yes I am Mimi, so far, I've only really got the first chapter and a little bit more, there's a lot to do." I explained. "So far so good. I'm also working on some articles for the newspaper."

"What happened to the plans of going to university?" Matt asked.

"Well, when I got the job, Kari encouraged me to carry it on rather than go to university. She said I should follow my mum's footsteps." I remembered having the conversation with Kari, every word, it reminded me that I haven't sent an email to her, asking how she was. I'll do it later on tonight.

**Kari Kamiya**

I stood in the doorway slightly confused.

"Oh hi there." I said to the boy in the doorway. The boy was slightly taller than I was, I was in awe at his clear, pale blue eyes. He had blond hair which was layered at the front. Two small spiked bits of hair poked out at the either side of the top of his head. A dark scar was under his right eye.

Hey, you must be Kari, Kari Kamiya. I'm Luc, Luc Noe. I have been sent to accompany you on your, little backpacking trip. I'll be staying with you for the moment. I'll show you around." Luc showed me some identification which was legitimate and with the company I had arranged my trip with. Luc held out his hand which I shook gently. I don't remember being told that there would be some sort of accompanying guide but it was nice to have someone around who knew more than I did about the area. "So, can I come in?"

"Oh, of course. Come on in." I moved to the side and let him in. "So which room would you like? I haven't settled into a room yet. As you can see from the two suitcases here."

"Well, I honestly don't mind, which would you prefer?"

"Erm, I go for the larger room." I couldn't remember which room Gatomon had run into so I guessed entirely.

"Bigger isn't always better." Luc laughed. I dashed into the larger room, Gatomon was perched on the end of the bed and I put my finger to my lips and she nodded, slipping to one side of the bed, out of sight. "So Kari, tell me why you have chosen to take this trip." Luc called from the kitchen as he started to cook some dinner, I sat up at the breakfast bar and told him about my trip.

**Takeru Takaishi (T.K) **

_Hey Kari, I'm sorry I didn't come and say goodbye to you at the airport, I'm kicking myself for not getting there earlier. I wish I could have, so I hope that you are enjoying your first night, if you want to talk to someone, I'm here. And I'll listen to whatever you say, anytime. Well, take care of Gatomon for me, I know that you don't need any protecting! I've just gotten home from dinner with Sora, Matt, Tai, Izzy, Mimi and Joe, it wasn't the same without you there. All I can say is everyone is doing fine, not to mention that Izzy and Mimi went on a blind date! We couldn't stop laughing when we heard. Everyone misses you loads and all hope you have a good time, Lots of big, tight hugs from the Digidestined, Tai, Matt, Sora, Joe, Mimi, Izzy, oh and me, T.K _

**Kari Kamiya**

Well I survived my first afternoon here in Hong Kong. Luc made some amazing sushi for dinner which reminded me of home. I even managed to slip a phone call in to mum who was overjoyed to hear I was okay and had Luc looking after me.

But something really got me.

When I came out of my room the next morning Luc was sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Morning Luc." I said, but he completely freaked out, really suspicious. I'm pretty sure it was just because I scared him!

"Good morning Kari, come on, get moving, I'm going to show you the landmarks around Hong Kong. Trust me, you'll love it."

"Okay, just give me time to have breakfast." After breakfast I looked at my D-terminal just in case I had any emails and there was just one. "Aww, that's so nice of you."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

**Kari Kamiya**

I got an email from my brother Tai which consisted of photos of the dinner that the original digidestined gathered together for which showed of Mimi's new hairstyle of short pink hair with blond highlights mainly on the top of her head, just like Palmon's head!

"Who did you get an email from Kari?" Luc asked peering over my shoulder.

"Oh, just my brother Tai. He sent me some photos of the dinner him and our close friends had. Look." I scanned through the various photos showing Luc each one.

"Who is that?" Luc asked pointing at each of my friends.

"That's Sora, Matt, Mimi, Joe, Izzy and my brother Tai."

"What about that guy there?" He pointed at T.K, I couldn't believe that I had forgotten him so I giggled to myself.

"Him? Oh that's just T.K."

"Oh yeah, I remember him." Luc replied. "Now come on, I'll show you what Hong Kong has to offer."

"Yeah!" I exclaimed grabbing my camera and small sash bag. "It's nice of you to show me around and everything but you don't have to, I could show myself around."

"And I couldn't let you do that." Luc smiled as he locked the door. "Come on."

Throughout the day I was taken to so many places but what I enjoyed most was Victoria Peak which showed the most tremendous view of Hong Kong, I think I spent about ten minutes taking pictures of the view and then a few of the view, Luc and I. I didn't even mind when he put his arm around me for the photo.

After leaving the peak Luc took me to a tea house, as much as mum tries to encourage me to drink it, I can't stand tea but I forced myself to finish the cup, maybe leaving a tiny bit in there. When we walked out of the tea house Luc squeezed my arm.

"You didn't have to drink it if you didn't like it, it's just great that you tried it, seeing as you are here it wouldn't be worth it if you didn't try it." Luc laughed and I found myself blushing. "Next up we are going to take a trip on the Star Ferry."

"The Star Ferry? Oh Luc, I always wanted to go on that since I looked into coming here."

"Great, I'm glad." Luc smiled. The boat trip was enjoyable but I still felt a little bit sea-sick as the boat chugged along. Once we were off Luc had then planned to take me out for dinner, but not just in any ordinary place but on the roof of the IFC mall. Again, the view was beautiful. And the food was delicious.

To finish off my day of sight-seeing and new experiences I was lead to the Temple Street Night Market where there was so much to buy. I even bought a set of beaded bracelets for the others back home. Knowing me, I'll probably end up buying them something from everywhere that I go.

"Are you not done yet?" Joked Luc as I wandered around yet another stall where I picked up some stuff for Gatomon to have over the next few days.

"Okay, okay, I'm finally finished." I laughed. And with that, Luc guided me home. "Thank you for today Luc. I'm just going to brush my teeth, read my emails and then I'm off to bed."

"That's fine with me. I'll probably stay up a little while longer, maybe I'll call up the nursery manager to check they still want you."

"Don't even joke about that Luc."

**Takeru Takaishi (T.K) **

Maybe I should send Kari another message? Just in case she didn't get my first one.

_Hello Kari Kamiya, the extravagant traveller. Gatomon taking care of you? Everything's fine back here, I look forward to hearing back from you. Best wishes, hope you aren't having too fun in China, From T.K_

And if she doesn't get this email then something really fishy is going on. It's not like Kari to not reply to an email, she is normally so on top of these kinds of things.

But onwards and upwards. One with my life I say. I had an article to write up for the newspaper and it took nearly all night to write so that it was of a sound quality to my mum. Even after she corrected it the first time she still managed to find problems within it. But that is just mum for you. Nancy Takaishi, journalist.

**Kari Kamiya**

After wiping my mouth with a towel. I went out to check my D-Terminal and checked my emails. Empty. Nade. Oh well, what could I say. I can't expect people to call up on me every five seconds.

_**Two weeks later = Malaysia**_

**Kari Kamiya**

"Hello Malaysia." I exclaimed as I got off of the boat with Luc and out suitcases.

"Well I miss swimming in the sea at Phuket." Luc sighed.

"Only because you liked showing off your muscles." Kari poked him in the stomach.

Once they were off the boat and onto the pier Luc got them onto a bus to a little town in the centre of Malaysia. Here, we were staying in an apartment above a small bakery where I would be working for a little bit of the time. The evening that we stayed in Malaysia Luc and I sat at the table on the balcony tucking into some bread and cheese from the bakery.

"Thailand was really special, helping the orphanage was really fun. Especially when I had you there to help me. And show me every that I should see. I couldn't have had a better time without you."

"Oh Kari. Well, you've been the best too." Luc blushed. "And I was wondering."

"Yes, what is it Luc?" I looked at Luc, who stared at his plate. "You can't back out now Luc."

"I was thinking that, well, I really like you Kari. And I propose that we go on a date here in Malaysia."

"So is this you asking me out Luc?" I laughed in an attempt to make him squirm.

"Yes. Yes it is Kari."

"Ask it properly then." I winked at Luc who was so frustrated.

"Okay. Okay. Kari Kamiya, will you go out with me?"

"Sorry I couldn't hear you. What did you say?" I laughed a little bit.

"I can't believe you. Kari Kamiya! Will you go out on a date with me?" Luc shouted out to Malaysia. He then burst out in hysterics.

"Oh Luc, I would have said yes the first time you asked!" I exclaimed leaning across the table and pecking him on the cheek. Oh my goodness, I have to tell everyone, but I have to tell Yolei first because, if I don't, she most definitely will physically kill me with her own bare hands.

_Yolei, Yolei! I'm in Malaysia and the most amazing thing has just happened to me, Luc has asked me out and I said yes. I can't believe it, this isn't happening. I'm so happy it is unreal! I miss you lots Yolei, all the best Kari xx_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer = I don't own Digimon

**Yolei Inoue **

I can't begin to say how many times I had read this email to me, over and over again. Many more times after that. Kari's news was, great for her, but something about this guy just seemed too good. Something seemed too well planned.

_Yolei, Yolei! I'm in Malaysia and the most amazing thing has just happened to me, Luc has asked me out and I said yes. I can't believe it, this isn't happening. I'm so happy it is unreal! I miss you lots Yolei, all the best Kari xx_

I stared at my D-terminal, it seemed too weird, I was so pleased, but at the same time, I felt sorry. Sorry because of the things that Ken had told me. I felt so overcome with emotions even though I'm not even involved!

"Come on Yolei. We'll be late if you don't hurry up!" Ken yelled.

"Okay, okay. I'm just getting my passport, boarding pass and Digivice ready." I yelled back.

"Yolei, why would you need to take your Digivice?" Ken peered around the door.

"Come on Ken, I thought Hawkmon might like to come along for the ride. I can't help it! Maybe you could bring Wormmon too. They could keep Gatomon company." I grinned from ear to ear. Wormmon came scuttling into the room.

"I wouldn't mind going to Hawaii Ken. If Hawkmon gets to go, then why can't I? That's not fair." Wormmon frowned at his human partner. Hawkmon leapt into view.

"Oh Wormmon, don't worry, I can bring you back a souvenir if you like!" He laughed hysterically.

"Come on Wormmon, you don't think I could leave you behind." Ken bent down to his Digimon and tapped his shoulder. Wormmon leapt up beaming at me and Ken.

I pulled my suitcases into the main living area of Ken (and T.K's) apartment. T.K was lounging across the sofa reading a book. He seemed a little down.

"You sure you don't want to come with us to Hawaii?" I asked, kneeling behind the sofa.

"Nah." He mumbled.

"But you'll have bought that ticket for nothing. Please?" I poked him gently.

"I know, but I can live. Maybe I'll refund the ticket." Ken placed a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see his gentle expression drop and he shook his head. I could tell he was telling me to leave T.K alone.

"If you're one hundred and fifty three per cent sure T.K but I think you are making a big mistake." I sighed. There was a buzz at the intercom so Ken went to answer it.

"Yeah?"

"Come on Ken, it's me." That was Davis' voice.

"Ken, what the hell is Davis doing here? Please don't tell me he is coming with us." I pleaded.

"No, no, he is house sitting for me. Now with T.K." The door was flung open.

"The fun has arrived!" Davis exclaimed. Veemon was wearing an oversized hoodie with the hood up and his tail poked out from behind. "Come on, let's raid the fridge Veemon!" He ran towards the fridge but Ken grabbed the hood of Davis' jacket so that the idiotic boy ran without movement.

"What did we talk about Davis?" Ken closed his eyes.

"That if I was going to stay here then I was going to have to either dish out a considerable sum or provide my own food."

"And which are you going to have to do?" I asked tapping my foot on the floor and folding my arms.

"I guess I'll have to give you the money." Davis sighed looking to the floor. "Come on T.J, just kidding T.K. Let's go hit the town." He thumped T.K on the shoulder.

"Knock it off Davis. I'm not in the mood right now."

"Well, get up T.K. I want a hug before I leave and I won't take no for an answer." I yelled pulling on T.K's arm. He got to his feet and I hugged him tightly. "If you change your mind, I'm sure you can come, we'd love for you to be there with us." I whispered gently burying my chin in his shoulder. I squeezed him before letting go and taking Ken's hand. "Bye guys. Come on Hawkmon."

"Coming." Hawkmon put a disguise on which covered up his bird like features. Together we made our way to the airport to see Kari and this Luc fellow. And I was eager to meet this Luc person.

**Kari Kamiya**

Aloha Hawaii!

Me and Luc were staying in a beach house right on the water front. This was the last week of my two months away from my family, and friends. Pretty soon, Yolei would be arriving with Ken too. So Luc and me spent most of our time together on the beach.

"Are you happy Kari?" He asked me as I stared out to sea.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, I don't know, it was just playing on my mind." He said standing up.

"Where are you going?" I looked up at him.

"Going for one last swim." He went to run off into the sea and dived under the water. I went into my bag and rummaged for my D-terminal. I opened it and saw an email from Yolei

"Hey! We are on our way, I've missed you! But I'll see you soon, Yolei." I read. I smiled, "Me too." I lay back on the beach and closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, Luc and Yolei were looming over me.

"Sleep well? You never told me that Yolei and Ken were coming to see you." Luc exclaimed. Yolei subtlety squinted her eyes at him like there was something wrong but she smiled at me. She threw her arms around me.

"Kari, it's so good to see you. Come and tell me everything that has been happening for the past two months!" She gripped my arm and dragged me away.

"Ow, Yolei." I gasped quietly. "See you later Luc." I added turning towards Luc who looked extremely angry but I took no notice of it at the time. Was too focused on how quick Yolei was dragging me to the beach house. "Geez Yolei, I'll tell you all about it, we've got plenty of time."

"Now Kari, take a seat." Yolei demanded. I sat down beside her. "What happened? Between you and Luc. I thought you liked-"

"Luc is my boyfriend. Just as Ken is yours. And who did you think that I used to like Yolei." I scrunched my fists up tightly.

"I think. Well, if I can be so bold, I thought you like T.K. Now I think I was wrong but your reaction." Yolei shied away a little. I was shocked, I couldn't think why.

"Well I had a crush on him when I went to the Digital world with him the first time I went there. But not now. No, that changed a long time. I thought you wanted me to tell you about my trip." I replied softly. Ken came running into the beach house. "Ken! What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you Kari. Please, would you come with me?" He asked politely.

"Of course." I stood up and led Ken in the kitchen where I shut the door. I made sure that Yolei hadn't moved so that she wouldn't hear us. "What is it Ken? Is something wrong with you and Yolei?" I asked but from Ken's shocked expression I realised that it wasn't the case.

"I'm worried Kari and I don't think you'll like what I have to say." He started.

"Ken, just say what you have to say. Trust me, I can take it."

"I'm worried about your relationship with Luc-"

"What? How dare you? Are you jealous or something Ken!" I interrupted.

"Kari, just hear me out. Does nothing seem at all suspicious to you? He knew exactly who me and Yolei were, and you didn't tell Yolei that you told Luc we were coming."

"No, I didn't. To be honest, I never told him about you, Yolei, Davis or Cody."

"But he knew who we were."

"No, I'm sure I must have mentioned you guys to him." I retraced my steps through my trip and that when it hit me. When I showed him the pictures that Tai sent me of the dinner they had. I remembered showing him all of them but when I introduce T.K, Luc said something that stuck in my arm. _"Oh yeah, I remember him."_ But T.K never mentioned a Luc and I knew they hadn't met, it was my gut feeling. So how did he **remember** T.K? Something didn't add up about Luc.

"Kari, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Ken asked placing a hand on my forearm.

"You must be mistaken Ken. I am sure that I mentioned you and Yolei to him."

"Come on Kari, we both know that Luc is just too good to be true."

"You can't be saying that Ken, Luc is the best thing that has happened to me." I gasped.

"I'm sorry Kari, I can see that I have upset you. How come you never emailed T.K back?" I looked at Ken and wracked my brain for a solution.

"What? I had no emails from T.K. And I'm sure."

"Are you positive? I even saw the emails themselves. He definitely sent them to you. It was the right address, you seemed to get Yolei's messages. But not his. Does that not seem weird?"

"Ken! Stop accusing Luc of doing things that he didn't do, He wouldn't do something like that anyway so stop right there!" Deep down I knew Ken was right, I remembered the first morning in Hong Kong, when I said good morning he completely freaked and I couldn't see what he was doing. Then I remembered coming to my D-terminal which was on the breakfast bar, which is weird because I always put it in my bag, but I thought nothing of it.

"I'm not accusing him of anything, I just wanted to see if you knew anything or could explain any of it." Ken pulled me close into a gentle hug, I hugged him back.

Was there something that Luc was hiding from me? No, there couldn't be.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer = I don't own Digimon (!)

**Takeru Takaishi ("T.K")**

Another email from Yolei trying to encourage me to come to Hawaii, oh boy!

"T.K?" Davis said looking in the fridge.

"Davis, what is it?" I asked.

"Maybe you really should go." Davis trailed off, mumbling to himself.

"Why? Why should I go?"

"Well, I was thinking of going myself, and Tai might come too, so maybe you should come. For all we know, if you go, everyone else might end up going too." Davis laughed.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I looked at Davis who was now stuffing his face with whatever he could find from the fridge. "Come on Davis."

"Well, if you think about it." Davis was still halfway through a mouthful. "Tai and me are pretty much going. When you go, that'll make Matt go so you can count on Sora. And if Sora goes, Mimi won't want to miss out for anything. And maybe if Izzy and Mimi's date is successful then add him in. And Joe, well he's good old reliable so you can count on him. And Cody is going to tag along too."

"A very loose chain reaction Davis. But I'll make a deal with you. If you lay off then I might consider going."

"Oh right, come on in guys!" Davis shouted. What? Guys? Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Izzy, Joe and Cody burst into the apartment.

"We are packed!" Mimi squealed.

"Come on T.K, I've even got your stuff packed." Davis threw a sports bag at me. "Come on let's go! The plane leaves soon."

"You had this all sorted didn't you?" I raised my eyebrows at Davis, Matt and the others. They scratched the back of their heads awkwardly laughing.

"Oh T.K, you need to get out of the house. Mum even bought the plane ticket for you." Matt laughed.

"Hello? Can we go now? I want to catch the sun for at least three hours." Mimi tapped her foot, completely bored of waiting on T.K.

"Now Mimi, watch out, you don't want to come across as too sincere." T.K joked throwing the sports bag over his shoulder.

"Well I didn't have the crest of sincerity for nothing." Mimi shrieked.

**Yolei Inoue**

Ken and I sat on our hotel balcony which overlooked the beach. I still couldn't help but try and figure out what was wrong with this Luc guy. It seemed too planned. Oh, I am such a nervous wreck, I'm just being paranoid.

"Yolei, are we not going downstairs to see the others. They've arrived now. And I'm sure they'll want to see you." Ken tapped my shoulder.

"Oh yeah, let's go!" I zipped out of the room and into the escalator down to the reception where, as Ken had said, everyone was waiting. "You're all here!" I exclaimed.

"Well you didn't think that we would stay at home did you?" Tai yelled.

"Yeah, we wanted to come and see you two and Kari." Sora smiled. "How have you been?"

"I'm alright. It's been so hot here but you get used to it."

"Don't give Joe ammunition Yolei, next he'll be saying to drink lots of water, wear a sun hat and lots of sun cream." Mimi moaned tipping her head back.

"Actually Mimi, seeing as you've said so. Maybe you can take the first aid kit, like you didn't in the digital world, remember?" Joe said loudly. The group that me and Ken visited had gone to leave their cases in their rooms whilst I went down to the beach house that Kari was staying in. But when I got there the door was locked. I peered inside but no one was inside, I jammed the handle down numerous times but the door wouldn't budge. I stepped back down the wooden steps and looked up at the upstairs window.

"If you're looking for Kari, she's not feeling well. I locked the door so not to disturb her." I turned to see Luc coming up to the beach house.

"Oh, can I see her?" I asked.

"She said she didn't want to see anyone, that is how ill she felt. Don't worry, I'll tell her that you stopped by to come and see her." Luc smiled weakly.

"Who are you?" I looked deep into his eyes.

"You know who I am, I am Luc M. Noe." I heard a small beep of my D-terminal. I wiped it out of my shorts and saw an email from Kari in my inbox. "She must be okay, she just sent me an email." I looked up at Luc holding my D-terminal in just one hand. Luc swiped it out of my hand and it lay in the sand. "What did you do that for?" I snapped going to retrieve the D-terminal, but Luc brought his bare foot crashing down onto it causing it to crack. But no one's foot could be that strong to do so much damage. Right? "Luc, you are scaring me. What are you doing? How did you know who me and Ken were."

"I don't just know about you Yolei, I know about Davis and Cody. I know about Hawkmon. I know that you, Ken, Davis, Cody, T.K and Kari all went to the Digital World to defeat MaloMyotismon."

"How do you know this?" I swung my hand out to Luc's face but he caught my hand. As soon as our hands touched I was no longer in Hawaii, I was lying on the ground, the ground was dry and crumbly. I sat up slowly and looked down at myself and I was wearing different clothes. I was wearing a cream sweater with green trousers and a red scarf tied around my waist. "The Digital world." I mumbled. "Hawkmon!" There was no answer.

"So glad you could make it." I turned to see a figure behind me. "Luc?"

"Don't call me by that name. I am Lucemon. But it's such a shame I can't hang around to see Porcupamon destroy you, and with no Hawkmon around to save you, what are you going to do? What are you going to do?" Luc, or now Lucemon shoot into the air. Then it all made sense, when I asked him who he was he said Luc M Noe which can be rearranged to Lucemon.

There was a evil, coughing laugh. It sounds like someone wearing an oxygen. I turned to see this Porcupamon. I gasped in terror. He looked horrible. He had a half purple, half beige face which was stitched together by thick red thread. But no eyes, just stitched in crosses. Spikes stuck out of his arms and legs. But the thing that was most disturbing about this Digimon, there was a tube running from the area near the heart to where you would expect the mouth to be.

I ran away from the bear but he pursued me.

"Hawkmon, I need you." I said to myself. I ran up this rocky hillside, higher and higher. "Hawkmon, I need you! Help me!" My digivice began to glow. I turned to see Porcupamon still chasing me. I ran onto the ledge which stretched out over the digital world. I shuffled backwards as the bear like Digimon got closer. But I took one step too many, I was falling through the air backwards. "Hawkmon!" As I fell I keep my digivice in one hand. it shot out a shining light.

I hit something hard. Feathers, red feathers.

"Hawkmon, no, Aquilamon. You saved me." My eyes closely closed as Aquilamon shot through the air. Taking me to safety.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer = I don't own Digimon (!)

**Tai Kamiya**

I watched everyone lying on the sandy beach, whether they were swimming in the sea, sunbathing or just chatting with one another. Luc told us that Kari had gone to pick up some extra shifts at this apparent orphanage on the other side of the island, it was weird because it was like Kari to go without saying anything but I let it go. Then Luc told us all that Yolei had gone to join her. Every day I got more and more suspicious of Luc, he seemed to know way too much.

"Come on Tai, the water is lovely." Called Sora from the water. I tossed my D-terminal and digivice onto my bed and left the hotel room. When I left the hotel I noticed Luc staring at me, then he smiled weakly. His eyes narrowing. "Good morning sleepy!"

"Alright Sora, not so loud. I have only just woken up." I mumbled stretching out widely. "I swear that something is keeping me awake."

"It's nothing Tai, you've probably still jet lagged." Luc suggested. Matt pinched my arm and we stared at each other. He jerked his head over to his younger brother T.K who was sulking nearer the shore.

"He's still not the same right?" I asked.

"No, something's wrong Tai, and it's not going away. Would you mind going to talk to him? You were like another brother to him when I wasn't around. I'd really appreciate it." Matt asked. I nodded as I got up.

"Of course I will." I trudged through the sand to T.K where I slumped down beside him. "Hey T.K, is everything okay? You seem like something is bothering you."

"It's nothing Tai." He mumbled. I pulled him closer.

"Well it doesn't look like nothing. And if you won't tell the others then it must be something. And I am not going to walk away so easily as the others will."

"Tai, I don't know how I know but I know that Kari is no longer here."

"What. What are you saying T.K?"

"She isn't on Hawaii anymore. Neither is Gatomon. Neither is Yolei or Hawkmon. Luc is hiding something from us. He knows way too much about each and every one of us. Luc told us about that Kari and Yolei went to the other side of the island but her belongings are still in the beach hut they have been staying in. And Luc has just appeared out of the blue. No one was meant to stay or help Kari with her trip." I looked at T.K as I tried to process this information that was being thrown at me. But deep down I agreed with him, Luc appeared out of the blue. Luc Eon, Luc M Eon. The one no one knew about. And right now, he was sitting on a surf board watching us. I walked towards to water's edge. The waves lapping up against my feet. A hand gripped my arm, Izzy was by my side.

"Not yet Tai. You have to give it some time if you want to confront him. For all we know, Kari and Yolei have journeyed to another of the Hawaiian islands."

"Hmm. It's just not like Kari." I argued with Izzy.

Later in the evening I was having a drink on the balcony of my hotel room, the others had already gone to bed but I noticed Luc standing on the beach, well sitting cross legged on the sandy shores. I decided that it was the right time to go and talk to him. I needed to know what was going on and I needed answers now. But when I got down to the beach Luc was gone. I traced the sand yet when I got to the spot I was sure that Luc was sitting he definitely wasn't there. I turned to look at my hotel room and back along the beach.

Then this girl came running up to me. She had blonde with black streaked hair which was braided down her back. A small tiny anchor hung on the end of the braid. She ran straight past me and dived into the sea.

"Tai! We've been waiting for you!" She called out. She lifter a huge golden anchor out from the water and kissed it with her darkened lips. "Anchor Blitz!" A bright energy wave struck me in the stomach and I flew through the air. But I froze in mid-air. Then I was in a dark room.

"Hey, who are you? Where did you go?" I called.

"You were right to doubt me Tai. Look, someone's here to join you." A dark and disturbing voice replied. Then Sora was pushed my way from the depths of the darkness, I caught her in my arms and she looked up at me.

"Oh Tai, thank you. Where are we?" She stood up slowly.

"Don't you recognise your own surroundings?" The voice added.

"Well it's difficult when you can't see much of the surroundings." I added, stretching my arms across Sora, trying to protect her. Then we were no longer in the darkness. Instead, we were in a vast desert with a dark purple clouded sky over our heads. Sora squeezed my shoulder placing her left hand over my right.

"You digivice Tai." Sora whispered.

"Oh how sweet, such a pity that this reunion will be short lived. Come on Sora." The ground began to crack between us. Sora gasped as she fell backwards and the ground around her crack in a circle. I fell the ground I stood on rising, I grabbed Sora's wrist as I shot upwards.

"Tai, let go. Let go Tai!" She yelled. But I couldn't let go, I just couldn't. "Tai!" She was pulled away from me and her fingers slipped through my grip. The ground moved again and she was slightly below me. I judged the distance, it was out of reach.

"Sora!" I yelled. I leapt towards her when a dark angel with blonde hair swooped in and whisked Sora off of the ground high into the air. I hit the ground platform from where Sora was originally. "Sora!"

**Matt Ishida**

What is with everyone going missing? First Kari, then Yolei, now Tai and Sora. Even Ken has gone missing. I really don't like this. Not one bit.

"What are you thinking about Matt?" Cody asked looking a little bit up at me.

"I need to ask one little favour from you. Well, and your D three."

"You want me to open a digital gate, why would that be?"

"I have my suspicions." I whispered. "And I have my own laptop in my hotel room." I led Cody away from Mimi, Izzy, T.K, Davis and Joe when Joe followed us.

"Where are you guys off to so quickly?" Joe asked blocking the door of my hotel room.

"Move out of the way Joe." I demanded.

"No Matt, whatever you two are up to, I am coming with you. Don't argue with me Matt. I am coming."

"Maybe we should let him come with us Matt, what if one of us gets hurt? The third person would have to get help." Cody added looking awkwardly at the ground. Joe stepped aside and we entered my room. I waded through my clothes to the bed where my laptop was.

"Ready Cody?"

"Yeah. Digiport open!" Within a second we were engulfed into the digital world.

**Davis Motomiya**

I ran along the hotel corridor in pursuit of Matt, Joe and Cody but when I reached Matt's room they weren't there. Instead, Luc was there closing the laptop.

"That is a shame, I was looking forward to playing with you a little more. Oh well only three more to go." He cackled and I turned to warn the others, "Uh, uh. Uhh. Not so fast. I don't think you'll be going anywhere so soon." I froze, unable to move. Luc was the one we had allowed into our lives when he was the one behind all of the disappearances. "Now Davis, it is your turn to join the others. Come on, let's go now." I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and we were flung into the air. And then I was in a glass sphere. But there was a chamber above me.

"Now, let's see how well you cope with the sands of darkness." Luc looked much larger and his hair was longer and scragglier. He clicked his fingers and black granules began to fall onto me. I found myself brushing them off continuously, again and again. But the room around me was dark and I could barely see Luc anymore, it was like he was watching me where he couldn't be seen. I could feel his eyes watching me.

"What are you planning Luc?" I yelled.

"Oh not you as well. Can you not tell that I am not human?" The cackle echoed through the room.

"But if you aren't human what are you?"

"I am not called Luc, I am a Digimon. I am called Lucemon. And you probably won't live to tell anyone of my true identity. Now I am going to bring Izzy and Mimi to this world. Goodbye Davis, don't go anywhere anytime soon."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer = I don't own Digimon (!)

A/N: It's late and I whittled out this chapter in about minimal time, I may have gotten a little carried away, apologies if it's put you off the story, reviews please, this is leading up to a much larger fight I hope but the digidestined will each have to experience a horror caused by Lucemon. Thank you to those who have favourite the story or put alerts on.

**Takeru Takaishi ("T.K")**

Now I am starting to worry, this is too weird, first Kari, then Yolei, then Tai and Sora, then Ken, Matt, Joe and Cody, Davis, Izzy. And then Mimi, it was just me and Luc on this holiday. Holiday? Some holiday this turned out to be.

"Luc, do you really know where the others are?" I asked him. He looked at me slightly puzzled.

"I told you all I know. Everyone's either gone to the other side of the island, gone back to Japan, gone to another Hawaiian island or is just having some private time in their room." Luc sighed.

"That's funny because I saw you attack Davis in the corridor of the hotel."

"Oh really, well you must be mistaken. I was just having a laugh with him but then he told me that he was meeting May back in Japan."

"May?" I asked.

"You know, Davis' sister."

"No, Davis has a sister named Jun." I narrowed my eyes at him. I stood up slowly and he matched my movements. Standing up, moving to the kitchen. "What are you hiding?"

"Why don't you ask me what you are really thinking?" Luc folded his arms.

"Are you who you really say you are? Or more, are you a Digimon is what I really have to ask?"

"What? Are you crazy?" A hand grabbed my hair from behind.

"No, are you crazy?" I gritted my teeth. Luc pulled me across the room and threw me into the air, I hit the roof and then smashed down onto the glass coffee table. I heard him walk towards me. My hands felt for something to hold when a large piece of glass found its way into my hand, cutting it in the process.

"Oh Takeru Takaishi, I thought you would have been the first to figure out the truth. Bearing in mind the Digimon sovereign have told you that there is a special link between hope and light I thought you would have rumble my true identity beforehand. Certainly before Yolei, or Davis or even your own brother for that matter." Luc grabbed me shoulder pulling me up so I whipped around and slashed him with the glass. He then shrank into a small child, like an angel. With wings and all. He was clutching his face. I dropped the glass shard. "You idiot!" The child flew across the room delivering a kick to my stomach. I hit the floor. The child stumbled around the room knocking a lamp onto the floor. He screamed in pain. "I have the choice to destroy your friends but I want to toy with them a little longer. Why don't you come and watch?" He walked towards me and a bright light engulfed me.

"Where are we?" I asked the boy.

"We are in the mirrored world. Why don't you say hello to your friends?" The area is illuminated and T.K sees all the others, except for Kari are lying still on metal beds, like an autopsy table. "They are being put through their worst nightmare and there is very little they or you can do about it. And every ounce of fear and panic is being extracted from their bodies and is making me stronger." He boy cackled.

"Luc? What's gotten into you?"

"OH come on Takeru, I am a Digimon, I am the darkness here to eradicate all light. But light is too strong and these children must perish before I can completely eradicate light."

"Sounds like a plan, how can I be of assistance?"

"I knew you'd follow me Takeru. There is some darkness in you." He placed a hand on my shoulder but I just didn't want him to hurt my friends and I needed to double cross him quickly in order to save my friends. "Now we just sit and watch. Let's see, oh Mimi, let's play with your head."

**Mimi Tachikawa**

Where the hell am I? Hang on, I can see a room, it's my old room at my mum and dad's apartment. Right there in Odaiba. It's so good to be home, I don't think I've been here in ages.

"Hello? Anyone home?" No answer, that's weird. You'd think that they would be pleased to hear that I am home. Gee, some people. I went out on to the balcony and saw why no one was replying. Devastation was everywhere. Small fires lit up the cars that were parked near the apartments. Garbage bins had been emptied, windows had been smashed and houses ransacked. I couldn't see anyone anywhere. No Mum, no Dad.

I felt the wind blow through my hair, sending a shiver down my spine. I heard a noise, and a gargle. I didn't like the sound of it. Not one bit. If only one of my friends were here. I wouldn't feel so alone. I wouldn't feel so helpless. I ran down the stairs and not far behind me something was chasing after me. When I got to the bottom of the stairs a horrible beast pounced towards me and I leapt aside. Scrambling away, I ran for the subway.

Shit.

I had run into a dead end. It was the subway, if no one was around, there wouldn't be any subways running. I heard the beings heavy breathing right behind me. A hand that looked humangripped my shoulder and pulled me close to their body, intimately close.

"No, let go of me. Please." I whimpered. Their hand traced down my body and squeezed my chest, the other slid over my stomach and over my inner thigh. "Leave me alone." I tried to get away but I couldn't, I was too weak. If only Palmon, Togemon or Lillymon were here to help me. I want them to be here. To stop this from happening. My knees grew weak and I crumpled to the floor. A hand was forcing my face to one side, against the cold tiled floor of the subway. "No!"

"Be quiet Mimi, you don't know what you are thinking." A voice replied. Every word had an evil sting to it. The free hand lifted up my skirt, I lashed out, kicking and screaming. There was a grip on the side of my underwear and I could feel a finger close to my mouth so I sank my teeth into it deeply, squeezing down as hard as I could. I wanted it to stop.

"I want this to stop, make it stop. Palmon!"

"Mimi, Mimi!" I could hear Palmon's sweet voice calling out to me. "I'm coming Mimi, concentrate even harder."

"Palmon, right now I've never wanted anyone to be with me as much as I have now. I need you Palmon. Help me Palmon, you've protected me so much in the past, I need you Palmon!"

"Mimi!" There was a green light that reminded me of my crest. The crest of sincerity. "Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon. I'm here Mimi. Get away from her!" The creature that was on top of me cowered away. "Rose spear." There was a crack and he creature slumped down to the floor.

It was over, it was finally over. And I had Palmon back at my side. But not as Togemon, or Lillymon, but as Rosemon.

"Come here Mimi." Rosemon opened her arms out to me and I just cried.

"You came here a little later than I had hoped. But I can't thank you enough for saving me, now I'll never be alone with you by my side."

"There is an evil Digimon called Lucemon who is trying to destroy you and the other digidestined children. But somehow we need to get back to the others and wake them from this deep sleep they you have all been put under. Go to sleep Mimi."

"But what if you're not there when I wake up Rosemon?"

"I'll always be with you Mimi, you brought me here remember. I'll be right with you, in your heart and up her in your mind." Mimi threw her arms around Rosemon before falling asleep in her own bed.

**Takeru Takaishi ("T.K")**

Mimi's autopsy table light disappeared.

"Surprising, very surprising." Lucemon murmured. I watched him stand by Joe's lifeless body. "Now Old reliable, will you be able to work it out?" I watched Joe with contempt willing him to stay strong. I turned to Mimi and squeezed her hand, well done Mimi. You did it.

_Once more I apologise for the complete change in story style and the slightly out there kind of story line from Mimi's perspective, sorry again but please review \/ _


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer = I don't own Digimon (!)

A/N: On with the show, onwards and upwards, hit 500 views this week, this is my most viewed story and it's only been up for two months, you may not find that impressive but I certainly do! Reviews would help so go on, make my day, please? Just one would make me happy :L If you're interested join the forum, there is a topic on true light and hope which has a little question I would like to ask you all, please, please, please, check it out and follow it

**Joe Kido**

I was walking along an alleyway that I used to take when I left the hospital, it was darker than it used to be. And colder. Last I remembered, the weather was much hotter, especially when we went to surprise Kari in Hawaii I had gotten used to wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Now, I was in my scrubs and a zip up jumper done up all the way up to keep warm. Something ran across the entrance of the alley way. I could hear the movement behind me.

I turned around to see absolutely nothing. But there wasn't anyone. Or any sign of life.

"Hello Joe." I heard a voice whisper to me, but no one was there in the alleyway with me. "Joe?" It was the same voice. "Come on Joe." The voice, behind me. "Hey Joe!" It shouted in my ear. I swiped my hand by my ear and a wispy smoke followed my hand until I shook it away. A shiver down my back made my pace quicken. Not to mention I could feel my heartbeat in my ears. I was grabbed and forced up against the wall. An arm was pressed up against my throat, I was struggling to breath, my toes just grazing the ground. My hand clawed for the attacker, but there wasn't much to grip. All there was was a hoodie and trousers. I couldn't see a face through the hood.

"No!" I kicked a little and must have caught the attacker. I dropped to the floor and scrambled away towards the end of the alleyway. "Got to keep going, got to keep going." I urged myself onwards until my foot was grabbed and I was sent across the alleyway. I tried to pulled myself up or away from my attacker. But they were much stronger than I was, I was dragged backwards, the stones and small dust particles spewed up in my eyes. I was flipped onto my back and I could feel the scraps and burns on my back. "Help!" I yelled, all I could hear was my echoes.

"No one is going to help you Joe." The voice replied. "There is just me and you."

"There is one person. Gomamon!"

"Joe, come on Joe." I heard Gomamon yell. I wanted him to be there. I was relying on him, just as the others used to rely on me. And now I understand just how important the crest of reliability is.

"Gomamon!"

"Atta boy Joe!" Gomamon squealed. "Gomamon warp digivolve to Vikemon!"

An almighty Digimon named Vikemon, wow. He was so big.

"Viking flare!" Vikemon boomed sending the morning star on his back into the attacker making them disintegrate.

"Wow Vikemon, you saved my life."

"Aw, gee Joe. You think I was going to abandon my little buddy like that then think again!" Vikemon shook a fist at Joe cheekily. "We're partners remember, we look out for one another."

"You got that right Vikemon. Come on, let's find a way out of here."

"Well hop on then Joe." Joe climbs up onto Vikemon's shoulder as he trampled through the alleyway.

**Takeru Takaishi ("T.K")**

Lucemon winced as the light on Joe's autopsy like table died. He slammed his fist down on the table.

"No! This can't happen, it will not happen. Takeru, why won't they give up?"

"Don't worry Lucemon, there are plenty of other people to terrorise the life force from, it's only a matter of time before one of them cracks. I mean, it happened to Sora once before so who knows, maybe she is the one who will bring you much power."

"Oh really, well maybe the adopted child will prevail instead, I would like to see what he has to offer." Lucemon forced his way to the table Izzy lay upon, a metal helmet was fastened to his head. "He's not going to know what hit him."

"What have the others experienced?" I asked, curiousity killed the cat.

"Oh the one you call Mimi was attacked sexually. Joe was attacked physically. Izzy is going to be attacked mentally. In ways only he will understand." Lucemon smirked.

"Well that's one way is getting to Izzy I have to admit." I replied, but inside I was dreading what Lucemon was doing to my friends, I feared for them. I wondered how we were going to beat Lucemon, I just hope that the others are strong enough to overcome the fears that Lucemon was forcing onto them. "But I have information that could really terrify these people."

"Oh really? Dish the dirt then Takeru. First, what can you say about Izzy?"

"Well, to start with, his parents died just after he was born. Erm, he was adopted."

"I know that he was adopted, none of this is helping me. Give me something to work with."

"Use aliens and conspiracies."

"Been there a little bit with conspiracies but he wafted that away easily. Anything else?"

"Use Mimi."

"Mimi? Really, Izzy and Mimi? No way! No, she wouldn't go for him." Lucemon laughed hard.

"Well, yes. They are in a relationship so if you use Mimi against Izzy then you might pull a few strings of the heart to Izzy."

"I think that you are onto something Takeru. I see a dark future for you. As long as you are by my side though." I noticed a dark mist emit from the helmet on Izzy's head float into Lucemon's white hand.

"What is that?" I asked, a little worried.

"That? That is his fears. What you are telling me is working well."

"Oh, right." I mumbled. Lucemon slapped me on the back.

"Don't look so worried. They won't ever know that you gave me the power to overthrow them and destroy the light."

"What do you mean by destroy the light?"

"Don't you get it? It's Kari. I've been breaking her light little by little."

"Erm, don't you think that you are going to have a little problem." I tried to stall him as much as I possibly could.

"What?"

"One little thing… That were the darkness exists, there must always be one thing…"

"What is it then Takeru?"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer = I don't own Digimon (!)

A/N: One more review before the next chapter goes up ;) If you're interested join the forum, there is a topic on true light and hope which has a little question I would like to ask you all, please, please, please, check it out and follow it Or I'll just make the decision for myself.

**Izzy Izumi**

I was on the beach, a beach that I hadn't ever been on, but it was peaceful, somehow I was already coming out of the sea and picked up the towel that was strewn out across the sand. I ruffled it through my hair and across my body, another thing, I looked and felt older.

"Izzy, come inside." I heard a female voice cry out.

"Yeah Daddy, let's play." A little boy called out. Daddy, I'll assume this is some elaborate dream. There isn't a hope in hell that I could be a father. There isn't any possibility. I turned around to see a quaint house, it was like a suburban house, a nice place on the outskirts of town. On the second floor, there was a balcony with a glass enclosure like railing. And then there was her, Mimi. She looked as beautiful as ever. Her hair was back to its normal brown waves that I can remember her having when I got to know her more on our adventure in the digital world. She was wearing an oversized, wrinkled shirt which underwear poked out from under. The boy was standing beside her, he couldn't have been more than four or five years old. I went back into the house and up this spiral staircase. The first room I went into must have been my son's room, the second was mine and Mimi's room, well, I assumed it was. In the room was a royal crib with a pink shade which came down from the ceiling which covered three sides of the crib. I looked into the crib to see the tiniest little baby, a little girl in a flower patterned baby-grow and a tiny pink hat, with little teddy bear ears.

"Yes Izzy, it's your daughter named Izumi, and remember Katsu, our son. Don't look so bewildered. And yes, we did name our daughter Izumi, she's Izumi Izumi. It was my turn to choose the name Izzy. But she is our daughter, our little miracle. The twinkle in her daddy's eye." Mimi snaked her arms around my stomach and I felt her lips on my cheek and then my shoulder. I let out a big sigh, this is what I always wanted ever since we had been dating for a while now but, something just did not seem right.

After dinner that Mimi quickly rustled up, (but for Mimi to have cooked a meal I was astonished, it was delicious) Mimi showed me a collection of photos from our apparent engagement, wedding day, the arrival of Katsu, Katsu growing up and then the arrival of Izumi.

"Come on, it's late. Maybe we should go to bed now." Mimi kissed my lips and I indulged in the moment, our tongues dancing with elegance in each other's mouths. I pushed against Mimi and we lay flat along the large sofa that was the centre piece of the living room. My hand ran up her leg, for what was really new territory to me in reality but not in this dream land I still felt a little bit like a novice so I pulled away. "Izzy? What's wrong?" She asked. Then I heard Izumi scream for our presence.

"Come on then." I went to go up the stairs when Mimi leapt on my back. "What are you doing?"

"Hey, I'm tired, you're stronger now, so you might as well carry me. It won't be like before we had children."

"What do you mean?" I walked up the stairs and into our room.

"Oh Izzy, you know what I mean." She replied. "The times we could do it without being disturbed." She whispered in my ear so I threw her onto the bed, the screams of my daughter echoed in my ear. I picked up the little baby and rocked her in my arms. By the time she was quiet I was too awake to go to sleep, so I decided to swim instead. I swam out to the depths and to the shallow, and to the depths again, but when I came back I noticed the balcony door was open. I ran back to the house and up the stairs, Katsu, he was covered in red, glistening blood, no. I lifted his limp body from the floor and held it close to me, his blood staining my top and boxers.

"No, Katsu." Like in any dream I normally had, my emotions thought it was real and I couldn't fight it. I believed Katsu was my real son, for all I know he could be. "Mimi?" A scream erupted through the house. Mimi was holding Izumi who was lifeless in her arms, a bloody patch on Mimi's nightdress. A red flash grabbed Mimi, and she was pulled out of the room through the balcony door. "Mimi!" I yelled running out the balcony, and then I saw him, Myotismon. "What have you planned to do with us?"

"You! Who said I wanted you?" His voice was just as I remembered and goosebumps dotted over my skin. _If only I had MegaKabuterimon with me, I could save her. _"Mimi, I will save you." I yelled.

"Izzy." She whimpered.

"Tentomon!" I screamed as loudly as I could.

"Izzy!" And there he was, my old buddy Tentomon. I leapt onto the balcony railing.

"Tentomon, digivolve!"

"Tentomon warp digivolve to HerculesKabuterimon!" I leapt onto the back of an almighty insect like Digimon and soared towards Mimi and Myotismon, her captor. "Do it HerculesKabuterimon!"

**Takeru Takaishi ("T.K")**

The more I stalled Lucemon, the more I struggled to find something to distract him. Fortunately he was too distract by the fear that was leaking out of the helmet piece that was fastened to Izzy's head.

But then the light shut off, good on you Izzy. And Mimi. And Joe too. Even though I wasn't impressed with how I had given Lucemon Izzy's weakness of Mimi. But I will not aid him in helping bring Tai, Sora, Matt, Cody, Yolei, Ken or even Davis' weakness. I have to be strong. Whilst Lucemon moved over to Sora's table which was beside Ken's. I stood in front of Ken's reaching behind my back and squeezed his hand. Lucemon looked up from inspecting Sora.

"No! Not another light." He screamed diving across Sora to be almost right beside me. He played with a control panel. "Now to keep the conscious mind intact."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh never mind, nothing that concerns you." Lucemon snapped. "I am just running out of chances here."


End file.
